


Cozy

by Ava_now



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, PWP, Smut, really bad smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/pseuds/Ava_now
Summary: Sonny and Rafael are trapped at Sonny's place during a snowstorm.  Whatever shall they do to pass the time?





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even defend this. It's poorly written smut and has an even worse plot. Somebody asked about them being trapped in a snowstorm and somebody else asked about Sonny giving Rafael beer, and here we are. This is my first smut posting so please be gentle--I don't like it rough (haha, see what I did there?).

The apartment was small and not the most organized, sure.  He was a busy guy who spent more time at work than at home and didn’t need a big space.  And he certainly didn’t have the time to deep clean daily nor the salary to hire someone to do it.  But none of that was any excuse for the current expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“I can’t believe we are stuck here during this blizzard,” Rafael started, stretching back on the couch.  “I told you we could probably make it to my place if you were just patient. And let’s be honest, my place is a lot more…” he paused, “equipped for this.”

Sonny crossed his arms.  “Bratty,” he mused. “Your place is currently inaccessible, considering your street is now closed.  We have plenty to do here, lots of supplies, a working fireplace, and I even got logs to go in it. I’m almost certain you’ll survive.”  He grinned as Rafael’s scowl grew deeper. “What equipment are you looking for?” he asked, teasingly pushing on Rafael’s’ bicep. “Did you forget your favorite plug or something?”

“Ha ha.”  Rafael motioned to the entire room.  “Your place is just small, Sonny. In mine we can stretch out.  I have my ipad, my books…”

“Your scotch and your four hundred TV channels and your california king bed,” Sonny teased.  “I know. I’ve been lucky enough to enjoy them. But there’s something to be said for being in a small place while the storm rages outside, right?  It’s cozy. Besides,” Sonny sat down next to Rafael, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “I promise my bed is VERY comfortable for our purposes. I’ve never had a complaint.”

“Hmph.”  Rafael picked up the remote, turning on the TV and queuing up a cooking show.  “Can we pull one of those blankets off your bed? It’s cold out here.”

Sonny snuggled closer for a second.  “Sure. Anything else that could warm you up?” he asked, nuzzling against Rafael’s neck.

“A nice shot of scotch,” Barba murmured back against Sonny’s ear.  “It’s still on top of your fridge, right?”

Oh shit, Sonny thought, and closed his eyes to break the news.  “Um...we ran out,” he said gently, continuing to stroke Rafael’s side even as he felt the man stiffen.  “I kept meaning to pick some up but then with the storm I got busy…” Sonny stood quickly. “But don’t worry, I know I have some alcohol here!”

Rafael sighed. “I believe in you honey...I’m sure you can dig up a bottle of something somewhere.”  Generously, he added, “I won’t be picky.” Barba glanced out the window just as it rattled from the wind.  Snow blew fiercely through the air, and he shivered again. Sonny handled the cold much better than he did.  Granted, he had lived in the city his entire life, but he swore the Cuban blood in his veins craved summer temperatures.  He could hear Sonny rummaging through the kitchen before disappearing into the bedroom.

Sonny reemerged a few minutes later, an old blanket over his arm and two beers in his hands.  “Heads up!” he quipped as he tossed the blanket over Rafael’s head. He waited a moment for Rafael to pull his head out before handing him the beer.

“Oh, classy.”  Rafael reached for the beer as though it were contagious.  “PBR, huh? Are we role playing college students, too?”

Sonny shrugged and cracked his can open.  “If you want. I was pretty sexy back then, too.”

He heard a sputter and a cough, before Rafael replied, “I’m sure you were.  This stuff is just awful.” He took a long chug before setting the can on the coffee table and glancing up at Sonny.  “Tell me more, detective...about you in college.”

Sonny smirked, then settled himself in Rafael’s lap.  “Well,” he began, playing with Rafael’s hair, “Of course I was tall and lanky, like now.  I wore a lot of tee shirts and jeans. And sweats. Converse, too.”

Rafael hummed.  “Of course you did.”

“Mmhmm,” Sonny answered, running his fingertips down the back of Rafael’s head to his neck and stroking the skin there.  “I had lots of girlfriends. They all thought I was hot.”

“I bet.”

“I had a lot of sex...well, not until I was a senior, technically, but I couldn’t help myself.  Stress relief, you know.”

Rafael chuckled.  “Orgies, I bet. Whole study groups of orgies, right?  I bet you graduated top of your class.”

Sonny grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Rafael’s gently before wrapping his long arms around him.  One hand tangled in the back of Rafael’s hair, and the other rested itself in the front of Raf’s button down, pulling it out of his jeans and snaking up to touch warm skin.

“So that’s what you’re after,” Rafael’s smile was pressed into Sonny’s neck.  “Trying to raise your grades at Fordham, huh?”

“It’s a definite possibility.”  Sonny removed his hands and turned his focus to unbuttoning Rafael’s shirt.  As he worked each button, Rafael continued catching his lips every few seconds in light kisses, sometimes interfering with his ability to watch his work, and consistently interfering with his ability to focus.  Finally the buttons were undone and he pushed the shirt off Rafael’s shoulders, then leaned back to take in the man in front of him. Cheeks and bare chest flushed, eyelids beginning to droop, soft smirk on his lips, and Sonny couldn’t get enough.

Something about this man turned him on in ways he could barely comprehend, much less verbalize, and he found his hands resting on Rafael’s chest, thumbs gently circling nipples.  Rafale sighed and leaned back against the couch as Sonny continued to fondle his chest. Slowly, his hands moved down over warm skin, tangling and pulling in soft chest hair before allowing himself to taste.  He slipped a nipple into his mouth, sucking and tugging firmly, enjoying the sound of the soft moan his boyfriend made.

“Sonny.”  Rafael’s hands stroked Sonny’s hair gently as Sonny continued his journey downward, tongue leaving a glistening trail to Rafael’s soft belly.  He nipped gently at the skin, feeling Rafael shifting against him, before palming at Rafael’s burgeoning erection. He was surprised to hear a sudden, firm, “No, uh-uh,” but pulled back immediately.

“You okay?” Sonny asked, resting his hands on Rafael’s knees.

“Mmhmm...yeah,” Rafael answered him, restlessly shifting and moving Sonny out from between his legs.  “Here, sit on the couch.”

Sonny followed the directions Rafael gave him, and Rafael moved Sonny’s long legs, positioning himself between them on the floor.  He leaned up on his knees before rucking Sonny’s sweatshirt up halfway to his chest and resting a palm to Sonny’s stomach. With his other hand, Rafael leaned back and grabbed the can of PBR, taking a nice long swig.  “My God that’s awful,” he stated again before leaning forward and heartily sucking a hickey on the flesh in front of him. Pulling back, he admired the mark for a moment before making eye contact with Sonny. “I believe it’s my turn to blow you,” he said casually as he began to unhook his partner’s belt.  “Besides, I need something to get the taste of that beer out of my mouth.”

Sonny crossed his arms behind his head, chuckling.  “Yeah, well. I”m happy to do my part.”

Rafael snorted at that.  “I bet,” he returned, unfastening the belt and unzipping Sonny’s jeans.  Hooking his thumbs into the sides of Sonny’s pants and boxer briefs, he directed, “Lift.”

Sonny obeyed, lifting his hips as Rafael tugged the clothing down, Sonny’s cock springing free in the cool air.  Eyes focused on the erection in front of him, Rafael began to fist him gently. “Is it wrong to express how much I appreciate this part of our relationship?  This part of your body? Because your cock is ridiculously perfect.” He raised up slightly on his knees again and smoothly swallowed the tip, running his tongue softly around the head.

Sonny felt his eyes close for a moment, enjoying the sensation.  As much as he loved to provide his boyfriend with oral sex, he found a perverse pleasure in seeing Rafael so eagerly on his knees, ready and willing to satisfy him in every way.  Rafael closed his eyes and ran his tongue slowly up and down Sonny’s shaft before gently mouthing his balls. Sonny cleared his throat before gently rearranging Rafael’s hair off of his forehead.  “Hey,” he commented softly, “I love watching you like this. It’s ridiculously hot.”

Rafael couldn’t help but preen under the praise, and slid his tongue back up to the tip before swallowing Sonny down halfway.  He quickly worked his way down to swallow the whole of Sonny’s cock and began to suck in earnest. Sonny sighed, watching him; the lips tight around him, the eyes dreamily closed, the spit sloppily dribbling down Rafael’s chin as it mixed with precum.  Sonny flexed his hips. “God that’s good, baby...okay if I thrust?”

Eyes opened sleepily and gave a brief nod, and Sonny gave a gentle thrust forward.  His cock was hitting the back of Rafael’s throat, and there was a soft gag in response.  “That okay?” A nod. “Sure?” he asked as he thrust once more, with a slight bit more force.  This time Rafael rolled his eyes dramatically before nodding and sucking hard. Sonny grinned again.  “Okay, okay.”

He placed a hand on either side of Rafael’s head, holding it gently, as he began to thrust in rhythm, watching as Rafael continued to suck firmly, every once in awhile making a soft gagging sound before swallowing him again.  “That’s right,” Sonny said softly, increasing the speed of his rhythm, “you’re so good at this. Beautiful.” He ran a thumb over Rafael’s chin, collecting a bit of the mess and raising it to his own mouth. “Look at you. I love how you’re willing to get so sloppy for me.  So needy. So hard.”

Rafael let loose a soft moan, and Sonny watched, feeling a sharp pang of arousal as Rafael brought a hand to his own nipple and twisted it as he continued to suck, head still in Sonny’s hands.  “Jesus, Rafael.” Sonny thrust hard, once; hearing Rafael gag at the sudden intrusion, he pulled out quickly. “You want more? You want to fuck?”

Rafael sat back on his heels, taking a second to wipe a forearm over his mouth.  “Not out here,” he gasped, catching his breath. “If you want more you’ll have to chase this ass back to the bed.”  Grinning, he stood up, then picked up the beer and finished it.

Still lying lazily on the sofa, Sonny laughed.  “I thought the goal was to get rid of that taste.”  

“Well,” Rafael replied, stripping his own pants and boxer briefs completely off, “I’m sure you’ll give me another opportunity to rid my mouth of that.”  Smirking, he picked up his clothes and walked naked toward the bedroom.

Sonny shook his head.  Even after all this time, he still admired the man’s confidence as much as he admired his body.  “You coming or not?” a voice called from the bedroom.  
“Don’t worry,” Sonny answered, grabbing his own clothes.  “I’m on my way.”

********************************************  
Rafael was on his back, Sonny looming over him, one of his legs wrapped high around Sonny’s body as he thrust firmly and steadily.  Rafael’s hand stroked Sonny’s face, watching his expression flit between determined, pleasured, and loving. His absolute favorite part of this was watching how Sonny could communicate his love with his face, without words, and it never failed to send a warm thrill up his spine.  This man loved him. He loved making him feel good. 

This man was perfect.

Rafael closed his eyes to immerse himself more fully in the feeling of Sonny, of being full and loved and pleasured beyond belief.  Sonny had learned him quickly, read all his tells, and used them regularly to tease him, to pleasure him, to draw his orgasm out in a way that made Rafael writhe just thinking about it.  Sonny’s free hand was fondling Rafael’s cock as he steadily tapped his prostate, and it felt good.  So good.  He swore he could do this for hours, just riding out this line of pleasure Sonny created for them both.  He was that good.

“Sonny.”  Rafael pulled Sonny’s head closer to his own, kissing him deeply as Sonny continued to thrust.  “More, honey. I want more of you. You feel good.”

Sonny made a sound in his throat.  “Yeah?” he murmured, kissing Rafael’s cheeks, his eyelids.  “You like my cock? Make you feel good? Enough for you?”

“Mmhmm.”  Rafael arched upward.  “Want more. Wanna come with you.”

Sonny rolled his hips slowly, teasing his lover for a moment, before leaning down again and kissing him.  His tongue tangled with Rafael’s own for a moment. Reaching for Rafael’s hip, he thrust deeper. “You feel so good,” he groaned.  “Ready?”

Rafael gripped his hips.  “Yeah...come on, Sonny.”

The quick snap of Sonny’s hips nearly made him lose his breath, and he gasped as Sonny jerked his cock, hard and fast and dirty in rhythm with his hips.  “Gonna make you come, baby,” Sonny moaned, and his cock nailed Rafael’s prostate in a fast, hard rhythm. Rafael was having a difficult time keeping his eyes open, wanting to float away on the pleasure in his body, and he finally allowed himself to shut them as the tightening in his belly became overwhelming.

“Love you, baby...so good...Jesus, Rafi...gonna come so deep in you…”

Rafael felt his belly tighten as the pleasure shot through his every cell.  “God,” he cried out, his own come warming his belly as Sonny groaned heavily.

“Fuck, Rafi, fuck...so good.”  He opened his eyes to see Sonny arch tightly, and he could feel the other man climaxing inside him before Sonny finally collapsed on his chest.  
For a long moment, the room was silent except for their breathing, both trying to calm their bodies back down.  Gently, Sonny pulled out, then curled his length back against Rafael’s side, head resting on his chest.

“Jesus.” Sonny murmured, running an open hand along Rafael’s stomach.  “You’re right. Snowstorms are the worst.”

Rafael pinched Sonny’s hip.  “Shut up...I still have a better apartment for these things.”

“Meh.”  Sonny gently withdrew and rolled over.  “Somehow I think we’ve met all your needs, right?  Warm and cozy? Sated?”

Rafael’s mouth twisted into a sly grin.  “Maybe,” he acknowledged slowly, stroking Sonny’s arm.  “But I’m thirsty. You got another beer?”


End file.
